


Roll the Dice

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets the boys to play D&D with her, with unexpected (?) results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/gifts).



> Set presumably sometime after S10x11, but not particularly spoilery. Huge thanks to my beta and cheerleader, laiksmarei. Happy holidays, Galadwen! I hope you enjoy it!

Why had he listened to Sam? 

Admittedly, this was something Dean asked himself on a regular basis, but this particular time, it was because of Charlie’s Christmas present.

_It’s perfect! One book from each of us plus the starter set ... that she probably doesn’t even need ... to get her going with the new edition. You know it’s exactly the kind of thing she loves._

And that was the kicker. She did love it. The way Charlie’s face had lit up when she’d opened the _Player’s Handbook_ from Cas, the _Monster Manual_ from Sam, and the _Dungeon Master’s Guide_ from Dean (not that he exactly knew what that meant, but it sounded the coolest, so he’d called dibs), well it was almost worth the fact that they were apparently going to have to help her break it in.

“Dude, you can’t just give a girl everything to get a game going for the latest edition and not actually play!” she’d said with a look that implied the Queen was deeply disappointed in her handmaiden’s forethought (or lack thereof). “Besides, you didn’t think you’d like LARPing either, and you totally got into it.”

So here they were, rolling way too many different kinds of dice for everything under the sun.

“You know, for as much as they come up in stories, we’ve never actually run into an orc,” Dean pointed out.

“That’s because they’re stories, not lore,” Sam said as he scribbled notes on his character sheet. “Also, thanks for jinxing us. Our next job is totally going to be orcs.”

“I believe I can say with some authority that there are no such creatures as orcs,” Cas put in. “Though in all fairness, there are a number of creatures that may have inspired the stories.”

Great. Dean could now add that to his ever-growing list of nightmares.

“I so didn’t need to know that,” Charlie muttered. “ _Anyway_ , you’re sure you want to stick with that pre-done sheet, Dean?”

“I think it fits,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m totally a rogue.”

Sam muttered something about not touching that with a ten foot pole.

“I believe the choice of High Elf to be more advantageous,” Cas said. “However, I am finding the random element of assigning strength and weaknesses more intriguing than simply using what someone else printed up.”

“You do realize that’s random too, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but this randomization is mine.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Dude clearly wasn’t using any mojo on his rolls, though. His hit points sucked and for a character meant to be a wizard, his intelligence wasn’t as high as it probably should be. It was actually kind of adorable. Except Dean would never call Cas adorable. Out loud anyway.

“I still just think it’s hilarious you chose to go for Hill Dwarf, Sam.” Dean grinned. 

Sam just shrugged and kept on scribbling whatever he was scribbling.

“That’s one of the benefits to tabletop,” Charlie said. “Your character doesn’t need to match your physical type. It’s like Halloween-plus: be whatever you want, sky’s the limit. Not that LARPers necessarily let stuff like that stop them anyway.”

“So when does the actual game start?” Dean asked.

“About fifteen minutes ago, Grumpy.” Charlie wrinkled her nose at him. “But if you guys are done tweaking your characters, then we can start off in the city of Neverwinter.”

“I like it already,” Dean said with a grin.

“Dude, you totally just jinxed us again,” Sam groused.

Cas was still carefully looking over his character sheet. 

This should be interesting.

~*~

Yeah, **  
_interesting_   
** was one word for it.

“Cas, your character isn’t an angel and doesn’t have any healing potions or anything. You can’t heal the rogue.” Charlie sighed.

“What is the point of being a wizard if I cannot heal members of my team?”

“You also can’t jump in front of me when someone’s shooting Goblin Arrows at me, dude! It wasn’t even your turn.”

“Then what is the point of this shield spell?”

“That’s for you, dumbass!”

“Can I roll an intelligence check on these two idiots?” Sam looked like he was even more done with this stupid game than Dean was.

“No, but I’m about to make them do it,” Charlie snapped.

“What?” Dean shot her a look.

“Roll an intelligence check, dumbass. Thanks for proving my point.”

As if some stupid chunk of plastic had anything to say about how much he knew. Dean knew tons! Though at the moment he really kind of wanted to know if Goblin Arrows existed and what effect, if any, they’d have on an angel running low on juice. Not that they were about to go hunt goblins, even if that would be awesome.

“Three’s good, right? Third in my class?”

“I do not believe that is how this ‘rolling’ system works, Dean.”

“Shaddup, you got a six.”

“So I’m twice as intelligent as you.”

“Oh my God, you’re both idiots.” Sam glared at them. “What’s next, Charlie?”

“Actually, I think you all need to rest and regain some hit points,” she admitted. “Snacks?”

“Sure, I think we have some ...” Sam started.

“Nope! D&D has some very strict rules about snacks. Come along, Hill Dwarf, and I shall educate you.” Charlie stood and headed for the door, pausing to add, “And before you ask, Dean, of course we’re taking my car.”

“Do these rules of yours include pie?” Dean absolutely did not whine.

The way Charlie raised her eyebrows made it clear that she wasn’t buying the lack of whining at all, but she didn’t say anything. Dean figured it was because she was remembering that she owed him the pie she vowed not to forget last time, though he wasn’t really going to rub it in on account of the whole djinn thing. Also, he clearly didn’t need to.

Without a word, Charlie and Sam left for the garage, leaving Dean nothing to do but glare at his character sheet. And Cas’ character sheet. Neither of them had much going for them in the way of hit points at the moment, but apparently they’d get them back after the break. That was a plus over the real-life deal, he guessed. 

“It seems we could actually go to the Temple of Oghma for healing,” Cas said, his nose buried in Charlie’s rulebook.

“Lemme see that.” Dean grabbed it out of his hands. He hoped Cas had let him get away with that, because if not, they damn well needed to find a real Temple of Whatever that could heal him. He glanced over the page. “Yeah, we can see if Charlie lets us do that when she comes back. But if we recover just from resting, maybe we should hold off on that until later.”

“That seems strategically sound.” Cas nodded.

“Unlike jumping in front of me,” Dean muttered.

Cas turned in his chair to face Dean more fully. “Why are you so upset over this, Dean? It is only a game, and one which you did not originally wish to play.”

Dude had a point, not that Dean was about to admit it.

“Just ... cut it out, okay?” he finally asked.

“I cannot promise that.” Cas shrugged.

“It’s only a game, dude,” Dean echoed back at him.

Cas just shrugged again.

“C’mon, let’s take advantage of Her Majesty’s absence to do some research.” Dean reached for the _Dungeon Master’s Guide_.

“I believe that, in the spirit of the game, would be considered cheating,” Cas said. He lifted the rulebook. “This, on the other hand, would be considered research.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Spoilsport.”

There were, however, some advantages to reading a single book together. It meant they didn’t have to go over the same stuff twice, after all, and if there were any other reasons lurking about the back of Dean’s head, he had better things to do than worry about them. 

Following the rules didn’t seem to impress Her Highness much, though, considering the disappointed look in her eyes when she got back.

“What?” Dean demanded.

“Nothing,” Charlie said with a sigh. She set down one bag of groceries while Sam brought another into the kitchen. “Pecan pie with caramel swirl ice cream anyone?”

“If that’s the special snack rule for this game, then I gotta agree: it’s awesome.” Dean grinned as he pushed his chair back and grabbed Cas by the elbow to drag him into the kitchen.

Charlie shook her head, but if she wasn’t going to say anything, neither was Dean. Not with pie on the menu.

~*~

“The Cragmaw Goblin Tribe lives in caves?” Dean asked. “A little on the nose, don’t’cha think?”

“You did not object to the implications of the name of the town Neverwinter,” Cas pointed out.

“Whose side are you on, dude?”

Cas threw his arms up in the air and went back to scribbling notes on his sheet. Dean was almost sure that writing them in Enochian was cheating, but he wasn’t about to ask Charlie. Cas might not have his back, but Dean damn well had the angel’s.

Charlie looked back and forth between them several times, then stared at Sam not at all subtly.

Sam jumped and pulled his phone out, looking at it like he’d just gotten a text and it had electrocuted him instead of vibrating.

“Oh, um, Charlie,” Sam said, “that guy got us the parameters you needed for that thing with the computer.”

“Yeah, we’d better take care of that. Shouldn’t take more than an hour or two.” Charlie was still staring at Sam. “Less if you help, ‘kay? C’mon, Sam. No cheating, you two.”

Once they were gone, Dean muttered, “Real smooth, guys.”

“Are you saying that you don’t believe they are repairing the Men of Letters’ computer?” Cas asked.

“I’m saying I don’t think they needed to do it right this second.”

“But Charlie is the one for whom we are playing this game,” Cas said, though it sounded more like a question than anything.

“Yeah, I’m starting to wonder about that.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dean thought he was starting to, and it was annoying as shit. He guessed that was what little sisters were for, though, even late-adopted, full-grown little sisters. 

“It’s a set-up,” Dean said. “All of it. Right from the time Sam suggested we get her this stupid game.”

“I thought you said ...”

“It’s not about the game,” Dean interrupted. No way he was going to explain this. He got up and headed for his room. “Let me know when they’re ready to play again.”

Dean could practically feel Cas’ eyes burning into the back of his head as he walked away, but he ignored it. Instead, he shut the door to his bedroom firmly behind him and dug the mp3 player Charlie had given him out of his nightstand. Of course, it still didn’t have any actual music in it. She was going to transfer all the music from her old one onto this but hadn’t done it yet. With a sigh, he shoved it back in the drawer and looked around the room for something else to do. Something that would not involve thinking about what the hell Charlie thought she was doing pulling this crap.

He was interrupted by a sharp knock on his door.

“What?” he demanded.

“Dean, may I come in?” Cas asked.

Dude apparently couldn’t take a hint, Dean thought as he scrubbed a hand over his face. Still, none of this was Cas’ fault. 

“Whatever,” he finally said in defeat.

Cas opened the door and stepped in cautiously, as though still unsure of his welcome.

“What are you, a cat? In or out, Cas,” Dean said with a huff.

Eyes narrowed, Cas turned and closed the door firmly, then turned back to face Dean.

Dean really wished he had found something to be doing before this. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look casual as he asked, “So, what’s up?”

“I’m curious about your behavior. I’ve learned that asking you what is bothering you is a waste of both our time, but there seems no other viable way to approach this.”

“My behavior? I’m not the one acting weird, man. Go ask Charlie and Sam about their behavior.” Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy.

“I am not interested in why they seem so determined to leave us alone,” Cas replied. “That seems fairly obvious. That you are aware of this is clear, given your statement that ‘it’s a set-up’ and ‘not about the game.’”

Oh crap. Yeah, Cas wasn’t all that clueless anymore. Just one more reason to kill Metadouche. Well, no, not really, even if Dean would rather have shown Cas all that stuff himself the human way. It was just really inconvenient right now. Besides, there were plenty of other reasons to kill the Transformer wannabe.

“Dean, why does it bother you that your brother and Charlie perceive an amorous relationship between us, albeit a latent one?”

“Dude ... I’m not ... it’s not ... that is the most awkward question ever.”

“Why?” Cas stepped around the end of the bed and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Because it just is.” Dean shrugged.

“Because ... ‘dudes don’t say stuff like that to other dudes’?”

“Dude, stop with the air quotes,” Dean huffed. “And ... yeah, mostly.”

“You do not seem overly fond of following society’s other rules if they do not suit your purposes,” Cas said. “Why should this be any different?”

This was getting way too deep way too fast.

“It’s not like that.”

“Dean,” Cas sighed, “I have been your friend for six years now. I have seen how you respond to many situations. And this? What you are doing right now? This is what you do when you are afraid of being judged.”

Dean swallowed.

“I could never judge you, Dean.” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Not ever.”

“Not even in hell?” Dean asked before he could tell his mouth to stop moving. “Not when I stabbed you the first time we met? Not when I left you in a circle of holy fire? Not when I cost you your family? Or sent you away when you just needed someplace safe to stay? Or turned into a demon?”

Cas looked pained but said, “Not even then.”

His hand was still on Dean’s shoulder. Dean should probably tell him to move it. Should probably tell him they were done sharing feelings now.

“So, no matter what I do, nothing changes?” he asked instead.

“I can’t promise that,” Cas said.

Dean’s heart jumped down into his stomach.

“But I can promise that I would not judge you.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Before he half knew what he was doing, Dean surged forward, hands framing the angel’s face and holding him still so that Dean could kiss him thoroughly. For a second, Cas didn’t kiss him back, and Dean almost panicked. Then Cas slid his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his head and licked his way into Dean’s mouth, his other hand going to Dean’s waist.

Okay. So, no judging then. Dean could get on board with that.

His hands knew what they wanted to do, which was a good thing, because Dean’s brain had checked out. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to decide whether to thread his fingers through Cas’ unruly hair or slide them under the collar of the stupid-looking new trench coat and ease it off Cas’ shoulders or loosen his tie or play with the buttons on his shirt. Left to their own devices, they somehow managed to do all of the above.

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Just once. A text. Well, it was going to have to wait, because he had other things to do right now.

Dean’s own button-down shirt found its way to the floor next to Cas’ coat, and then the race was on. Tie and t-shirts, followed by trousers and jeans with a brief pause to wrestle with boots, and then they were flush against one another again, skin to skin. And okay, yeah, maybe it was a little weird feeling Cas’ hard dick brush against his own, but it was a good kind of weird.

Dean brought their lips together again, and this time it was slower. Gentler. Or, at least, it started out that way. Cas quickly took control of the kiss and the situation, walking Dean backwards to the bed until they both toppled onto it, the jolt of impact breaking the kiss.

Cas shifted his attention to Dean’s jaw and neck, working his way down to Dean’s collarbone and then shoulder. He hesitated there.

“Dean,” Cas said softly.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Is it wrong of me to wish I had not healed you of the mark I left here?”

“No, Cas,” Dean said with a soft chuckle. “I kinda wish that too.”

Cas brushed his lips lightly over the skin that had once borne his handprint, then shifted back, pressed them to Dean’s tattoo, and then moved to explore further. 

Dean gasped as Cas’ tongue darted out to taste and then trace around his nipple. He buried his fingers in Cas’ hair and held him there for a moment, letting up only to guide him to the other side. He wasn’t actually sure what was more of a turn-on, what Cas was doing or the fact he was letting Dean control his movements when he could totally break Dean’s hold in a heartbeat.

Oh yeah, that was definitely a factor.

Dean bit his lip when Cas’ fingers brushed over the Mark. He tugged at Cas’ hair when it seemed he was going to kiss Dean there as well.

“No, Cas,” he bit out. “Just ... not there.”

Ice blue eyes met his, and Dean had a feeling there was a _conversation_ that was going to happen about that. He hoped it wasn’t going to be now.

“Is there anything else you do not wish for me to do?” Cas asked.

That brought Dean up short. Not the question he’d been worried about, but also not one he was ready for.

“That’s ... um ... wanna narrow that down a bit?” Dean asked, stalling for time.

Cas slid back up so that his face was directly above Dean’s. “Are there any other parts of you that you would prefer I did not touch?”

“No,” Dean said without a second thought. It wasn’t about not touching Dean’s arm. It was about the evil in the Mark. Anywhere else Cas wanted to touch, Dean was pretty sure he was okay with. In fact, if this little break lasted too long, he was going to have some pretty specific requests. “You?”

“No, Dean. You can touch me anywhere you want. Are there any particular acts you do not wish to perform?” Cas continued.

“Uh ...” The list of things they could do was pretty long, actually. Running down that list right now would definitely kill the mood more than the way Cas had just asked. “How about we just keep it simple for now?”

Cas let out an exasperated noise, then said, “Dean, that is what I am trying to do.”

Oh. Right.

Dean squirmed a little, and their cocks pressed against each other. He bit back a moan. “I don’t know, man. Let’s just ... do what feels good, and if something doesn’t, then say so.”

Cas seemed to think that over for a second. Then a little smile tugged at his lips as he nodded and rolled his hips, drawing another little moan out of Dean. 

Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ hips then ass and held him close, bucking up against him. Cas’ eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly. Dean bit his lip as their cocks continued to slide against each other, precome slicking them just barely enough not to chafe.

Reluctantly, Dean freed up one hand and reached blindly for the bedside table drawer. A sharp corner banged his wrist as he shoved the mp3 player and a couple of books aside until he found what he was looking for. He uncapped the bottle single-handed and got some onto his fingers without spilling too much, then reached between them and grabbed both of their cocks.

Damn, if that wasn’t both weird and hot.

Cas gasped, and Dean wasn’t sure if that was because of the coldness of the lube or the suddenness of the touch, but it didn’t seem to be a bad gasp, so he kept at it. Cas shifted his hips back a bit, giving Dean more room to work with, so yeah, he was definitely on board.

“You can grab some too, you know,” Dean said, lifting an eyebrow.

Cas did, or at least he tried. More ended up on the bedspread and possibly the floor than Cas’ hand, but he got enough, and then they were each grabbing at the other until they figured out how to slide both of their cocks through both of their fists. Cas’ lips were back on Dean’s, tongue licking into Dean’s mouth, and that gave him all sorts of other ideas, but he was gonna save those for later because this was awesome. 

Cas was the first to speed up, but Dean was right behind him. Dean guided their grips tighter and snapped his hips up to meet each of Cas’ movements. Cas broke their kiss and was gasping Dean’s name when suddenly there was a lot more very warm lube between them, and oh shit that meant Cas had come, and holy fuck if that wasn’t hot as hell.

Dean used his free hand to pull Cas’ head closer and kissed him again as the heat in his own belly grew and sharpened and then ripped through him with white hot pleasure. He thought he might have shouted something, but damn if he knew or cared what.

They lay there together, forehead to forehead, catching their breath and coming down from one hell of a high. They were going to need to clean up. Dean should go see what that text was. He had no desire to move a muscle though.

“I believe it’s customary to get under the covers before falling asleep,” Cas said eventually.

“Yeah, it is starting to get kinda chilly,” Dean reluctantly admitted. “Lemme up a sec.”

Cas rolled off him, and Dean pushed himself up and off the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and scrubbed himself off a bit, tossing the shirt to Cas to do the same. Dean let himself look for a moment, enjoying the sight of Castiel, badass angel of the Lord, awkwardly wiping their mixed come off his belly.

Giving his head a little shake, Dean fumbled through his jeans pockets to pull out his phone and check that text.

It was from Sam, the not-so-little shit.

_Glad to see you got your head out of your ass. We’ll be back later. Much later._

Dean flushed as he realized Sam and Charlie would’ve had to walk through the hallway outside his bedroom on their way back from the computer room. And they must’ve heard ... stuff.

“Dean?”

Dean sighed and set the phone down on the table before climbing back into bed, this time under the covers.

“Was it an important message?”

“Nah, just Sam. They went out somewhere.”

Cas smiled. “So, no rush to get back to the game?”

“Nah,” Dean said. “Not that one anyway.”

Dean didn’t object when Cas pulled him closer and told him to rest. Dean might not be much of a cuddler, but he was cool with it if Cas was. And it did feel kind of good to be dozing off with a strong pair of arms around him. Safe, that was what it felt like. Safe.

It wasn’t. Not really. Cas’ second dose of stolen grace was burning out and they still hadn’t figured out how to get the Mark off Dean, so there was absolutely nothing safe about either of them. But for now, this was good.

“Stop it,” Cas whispered into his ear. “Whatever it is can wait till you’ve slept.”

Dean sighed and nodded against Cas’ chest, and he let the gentle strokes of Cas’ fingers through his hair lull him into the most peaceful dreams he’d had in a very long time.


End file.
